Generally, clothes treating apparatuses are apparatuses that perform various works related to clothes. Specifically, the clothes treating apparatuses include various kinds of apparatuses that perform washing, drying, and other processes with respect to clothes, including clothes washing apparatuses for washing clothes and clothes drying apparatuses for drying wet clothes.
In recent years, there has been proposed a refreshing apparatus that performs a refreshing process to improve the state of clothes as well as a conventional clothes treating apparatus that performs washing and drying with respect to clothes.
The refreshing apparatus performs works to improve the general state of clothes, including the removal of wrinkles from the clothes through the supply of hot air or the removal of moisture from the clothes, after washing or wearing the clothes. In most cases, the clothes treating apparatus may generally include a hot air supplying device for supplying hot air to dry clothes or improve the state of the clothes.